


Like a Painting

by friendsofthemusain24601



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, Katie I'm actually making tags!, M/M, Remus has issues but I love him, Sirius is adorable don't @me, cute kisses, it's hella gay, maybe a series?, poor babies, remus is my baby, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: Remus thinks he is a monster. Sirius thinks he is adorable and ridiculous. Sirius wants to help make his Moony feel better and will do what he can to help his perfect Moony.





	Like a Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I may make this a series, depending on if that is wanted. I have an idea of writing a story of Remus after the full moon, and one of the Marauders as animals protecting their Moony! Let me know what you think!

Remus wouldn’t look him in the eye, which was a shame really. Sirius was practically drowning in need of basking in his adoring gaze. In an effort to force their eyes to meet, Sirius shook his dark curls out of his face and flashed a grin which had unfortunately little to no affect on his responsible counterpart. On a second recollection, it seemed Remus COULD not look at him, and Sirius hadn’t the foggiest idea as to why.  
“Moony?” he asked while leaning in to observe if Remus’ face held any clues, and to his distress, Remus pulled away.  
“Yeah?” Lupin replied in a poor pretense of normalcy.  
“Moony, what is it?” The answering grimace betrayed his calm tone as he claimed nothing was wrong. Only after several moments more of pestering did Remus, with great frustration, admit there was an issue.  
“FINE! If you really want to know, it’s just that- look, you can do SO much better than a damaged monster like me. You deserve better.” Those warm eyes which Sirius adored disappeared beneath marred lids and he felt a dagger pierce his heart as he heard the pain in Remus’ sharp intake of breath. He spat out the words with such quiet venom that the words were little more than a gasp of agony, and Sirius knew he would break if he heard that again.  
“What do you mean,” he asked coolly but his entire body was numb, “you don’t deserve me?” Sirius was wound tighter than a bow and this paralleled Remus, whose entire body was limp and exposed his deeply rooted exhaustion. Resigned, the muscles in his face squeezed and finally, painfully, he met Sirius’ gaze. Despite everything, and how badly he wanted this, at first, Sirius didn’t notice Remus was looking at him. He witnessed the muscle in Remus’ cheek twitch and felt the lump in his throat grow, as his eyes raked over Remus’ oval face. His eyes traced the angry red scars starting from the bottom of his sculpted chin. The crooked lines etched their way up the side of his face; over his nose and across his perfect eye.  
Remus gasped, and Sirius continued perusing his facial features. The scars broke Remus’ eyebrow and wound their way into his beautiful, thick hair; the color of warm earth. The effect was breathtaking. The lines over his unbelievable features created the illusion that he was a renaissance painting, and Remus was equally perfect.  
“Sirius?” With the silence broken so was his reverie, and immediately Sirius noticed the way Remus fidgeted and nervously twisted his fingers. He was worried about what Sirius was thinking.  
Sirius’ stomach dropped and he stumbled with his words at this horrible realization. “Merlin’s Beard Moony, I’m so sorry! I got distracted by- you’re-” he continued to stutter and grasp for words to describe how gorgeous Remus is and how it went beyond his face. Like obviously, yes Remus has a nice face, but that doesn’t cover the fact that he has literally the best heart anyone could have. It isn’t enough to just say he is beautiful, that doesn’t tell of him using his own issues to help people. It doesn’t show that before and after the full moon he uses his heightened senses to find students who harm themselves, or who are crying, and he helps them. Nor could it tell of him guiding first years to their classes, and his befriending students who seem lonely. He was just such a good human being, how are there even words to describe how wonderful he is?  
He started to say all of this, “Remus,” but was quickly cut off by Remus sighing and starting to slowly force himself up off of the ground.  
Much to Sirius’ confusion he quietly but firmly said, “It’s okay Padfoot, I know.” and he began to achingly walk out of the room. Sirius had no idea what to say or do, Remus left so abruptly he hadn’t anticipated a thing, and stood there, paralyzed by confusion and a sinking feeling that he couldn’t name. When he, ages later, got his crap together Sirius turned into Padfoot and ran down the stairs as quickly as his four legs could carry him. He ran straight into the common room, where he was unsurprised to see Remus in his favorite cardigan, curled up on the big chair in front of the fire. Remus, for his part, looked very surprised, and Sirius could have cried when he noted the guarded expression in his eyes. He didn’t know what he could say to Remus in this state, so he didn’t say anything. Instead, he remained a dog and cautiously bounded over to the hurting werewolf and laid his head in his lap. Remus froze and Sirius, had he been in human form at this moment, would have made a half-hearted joke, and then would have bolted with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes. For how could he have been so stupid? Obviously Remus doesn’t want him there, he makes everything worse, just like at home. Thank GOD friends don’t punish each other in the same way parents do, Sirius couldn’t deal with them hurting him too; even if he deserved it. Thankfully, he was in his animal form now, and none of these things could happen. Sirius remained on Remus’ lap, and after freezing for a few moments his breath caught in his throat and he buried his face in Sirius’ fur. Sirius let him stay like this for a bit, and then he backed away as confusion erupted on Remus’ face. Sirius simply smiled his wolfish grin, and transformed back into his human form,before darting forward and scooping the taller boy into his arms. Remus all at once collapsed onto Sirius, and they held one another for quite some time. Sirius was preparing to speak, despite not being entirely certain of what he should say, when he felt something wet on his shirt.  
“Moony?” In response Remus shook his head and hooked his fingers on Sirius’ collar and he folded inwards so that he forehead was tucked under Sirius’ chin. Sirius tightly wound his arms around him in a protective shield of love and let him cry out whatever was going on. After a while Remus’ sobs quieted, and he sniffled as he prepared to explain himself.  
“God, Sirius, I’m so sorry.This is what I’m talking about. You deserve someone whole and fun, and full of life like yourself. Not some freak who might accidentally hurt you! I’m already worried about James and Peter, I can’t worry for you this much as well.”  
Sirius grinned playfully, “It’s a good thing I’m a fighter! I can protect myself.” he said while making a fist.  
This did not ease Remus’ worries and his furrowed brow revealed MORE distress, “You shouldn’t HAVE to protect yourself! You should be safe around your partner! Oh dear, this isn’t okay” he broke off mumbling to himself as he bent over and stressfully fiddled with his hair. What he WASN’T expecting, was for Sirius to burst into giggles. Sirius Orion Black, the scourge of Gryffindor and the most loyal of friends and pure of heart. Not only was he laughing in response to his best friend’s pain, which is so out of character it wasn’t even fathomable, but he was a GIGGLER? The bad boy who rode a motorcycle, wore a leather jacket, and cursed with such fervor that a sailor would blush. Remus looked up inquisitively and Sirius looked at him, and his giggles transformed into snorting laughter.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Moony but. Oh DEER! PRONGS!” he continued his fit of giggling, and Remus cracked a smile, before also succumbing to laughter. When the boys had finally sobered up Sirius wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and turned to Remus.  
Firmly pressing his hands he said seriously, “Remus, you are more than deserving of me. You are TOO good for me. You have the best heart of anyone I know, I mean Merlin’s Beard, there's nothing you wouldn't do to make people happy. I couldn't be like that. I hold grudges and wish the worst on my enemies, and could hurt those I care about in the process.”  
At this Remus winced and quietly said, “Snivellus.”  
“Snivellus”, Sirius repented and affirmed. “Look, what I’m trying to say, is you are NOT a monster. You fold your SOCKS Remus. And you take care of us, despite what you go through every month being significantly worse. You help complete strangers just because you can, and you aren't satisfied unless everyone around you is happy. You won't even let us take care of you, despite us becoming animagi in ORDER to protect you, but you are worried about OUR safety.”  
Remus’ ears pinkened and he attempted to cut Sirius off, “Sirius,”  
“No Moony, listen to me. You are the brightest of us! You are a nerd who studies way harder than he should, and I love sneaking into the dormitory late at night and finding you in the common room in your ridiculous, large cardigan and with an overflowing mug of tea on the floor. And waking you up and warming the tea because, “Hey Moony, if we need help on our charms homework Peter and I need you, we can't trust JAMES to do it!” And then I’d let you think out loud at me for another hour before I’d force you to go to sleep.”  
Sirius’ eyes glazed over as if he were unfocused or in a trance, “And you waking me up from a nightmare whenever I scream in terror, and playing with my hair until I calm down and fall asleep once more. The first thing I see when I wake is your kind, gorgeous eyes.”  
Remus’ jaw dropped to the floor and he tried to get Sirius to stop talking, but he barreled over him, continuing his trance. “Or listening to you sing, and of course I knew it wouldn't be as bad as James, because dear GOD who let him sing, I think we may die from listening to this torture, but then you began, and it was louder than I expected from you, but it was clear and rang out with such grace that I couldn't have foreseen it coming from the boy who trips up the stairs. After I HAD heard your voice, I didn't think anything else could be warmer, but then we hugged and it wasn't a Marauder hug, it was just us and oh. Of course, after that we became much more affectionate and I don't really know whether you, or I started it. All I know is there were many nights spent with my head in your lap, you, playing with my curls, as my legs were spread out in James and Peter’s laps. Staring up at your beautiful eyes. That's when I knew- I really wanted to-.”  
“Can you shut up for two whole seconds Padfoot?” Remus rolled his eyes and stepped forward, one leg in between Sirius’ and he walked him backwards, pressing against the wall. Their lips crashed together, but neither boy had closed his eyes. They wanted to drink it all in. Sirius was completely dumbfounded and the minute Remus pulled away he remained frozen, sputtering like a broken teapot, until Remus laughed and nuzzled into his neck. Finally, Sirius understood and cried out in joy and gently tipped Remus’ head up, asking permission for a second kiss with his eyes. Ah, the eyes. Sirius originally was simply hoping to meet Remus’, now he aimed much higher. The kiss started out slow, unlike their first, and then he backed up and readjusted himself. He looked at Remus’ adoring gaze, and gently placed a kiss at the bottom of his chin, where the scars began. Remus sucked in air, making a shaky hissing noise and quietly said, “Sirius, you don't have to, I know they are repulsive.”  
Instead Sirius kissed him harder, moving upwards, but pulled back to say, “This time it is your turn to. Shut. Up. Moony.” and he kissed him on the mouth a third time, quickly however, because he was tracing the scars with his lips. Not only did they paint a picture of perfection on Remus, but Sirius had every intention of painting a picture of love on him as well. Slowly Remus relaxed as he kissed up the lines, because at this point, how could he have any protestations? He giggled when Sirius kissed the tip of his nose, and sucked in a breath when he felt Sirius’ cold fingers on both sides of his warm face. Remus didn't know if his skin was warm due to his condition, or due to his present circumstances. He had more than half a mind to believe it was due to both. The giggling ceased when the top of his cheekbone felt the soft caress of Sirius’ chapped lips, and he rolled his eyes because, of course Sirius was too “bad boy” to own chapstick. He would have to buy him some. However, that thought faded abruptly when Sirius’ next move was to kiss the top of his closed eyelid. Remus knew it was ugly. His eyes were probably puffy from crying and lack of sleep, as well as the dark circles underneath from unrest after the full moon. He couldn't imagine the ugly red scar on top, like a bloody gash. But Sirius held him so gently, and kissed him with no slightest showing of regret. Sirius was not the type for tender shows, and yet what was this, if not sweet affection? Remus was confused and his body was more relaxed than he told himself he had the right to, but he let himself enjoy it. Relish in it even. Sirius kissed his broken eyebrow, and his forehead before threading his hands in his hair and lightly pulling him to his lips. The fourth time was the best yet, with Sirius’ hands in his hair, and Remus’ hands squeezing his waist. This moment, this kiss; THIS was right. THEY were right. The wolf and dog kissed until their lips were numb and then Sirius let his head drop lightly onto Remus’ shoulder.  
“Maybe neither of us deserves one another, but I don't care. We deserve one another. YOU deserve me, in fact you are more than good enough. You can't get rid of us Remus, and me. You can't get rid of me.”  
Remus smiled, “I know”, and laid his head on top of Sirius’.  
They remained like this for who knows how long, the only certainty was that the fire went out and Seamus and Dean had time to creep in on this painting of true joy. Seamus snickered and pointed with one hand covering his accented mouth, as Dean lit the fire, and turned, grabbing his hand and yanking him away as they went up to the bed they shared. Remus and Sirius were oblivious in their happiness, and they remained so until Lily came down the next day and found them asleep on the chair, limbs entangled. Rumor has it she woke them by shrieking in delight that “the idiots figured it out!” And she ran away to tell Marlene.  
“Deer me” Sirius smirked as Remus buried his face in his hands in exasperation. 

 

THE END


End file.
